Origin of Fighters: Colonol Willam F Guile, Part4
by CosmicTeen
Summary: The bone crunching conclusion to the origin of the world's most powerfulStreet Figheter, William Guilt


It Origin of Fighters: Colonol Willam F. Guile, Part 4:

It has been two months since the events of part three, and Guile has almost finished his training. To his horror, Bison murdered Jax, the nigger, and Cyrax, so he had to train himself. Also, Bison recruited Vega and Zangief and a man named Balrgog, who was a boxing fightere. Haggar won against Baraka for tital of Champion, and now he was running for mayor of Metro City agaist the guy in the wheelchair from the first one. As for sud zero and sub Zero, they went on to get married and live in the shadow also quit working for Bison. Goro was killed in a mysterious chemical fire behind Bison's house, we think it was drugs. So now that is everything that has happened in the two months, Bison has new fighters and Guile is training to become the leader of code name: Street Fighter.

Guile was sitting at a juice bar after a hard day of training, his muscles all swollen and glisetning in the moody light of the juice bar, he was certainly grabbing the attention of a young man with green skin who was sitting in the corner. Suddenly, the waiter walked over "My you looke great today, have you been taking Steroids?" asked him. Guile drank his milk and said "I am an American Army General, I only use natrual supplements like that one that makes you stronger and run faster." "Thats steroids" says the waiter "no it isn'" Ssaid guile "no, im pretty sure it is" suggested the man who was serving Guile "no it isn't" said guile. "no, im orrrty sure it is" said the waiter "no it isnt" said guile "no, im prettyt sure it is" said the waitere"no it isnt' said guile "im pretty sure it is" waiter "no it isnt" "we;l; anyway, here is the check for your meal sir  
" and on it was a symbol that guile would come to know very well. "SF" which stood for stret fightere.

guile followed the instructions on the check, and stood up. "hey you didnt pay" and then "Sonic Boom!" to the waiter, who was killed instantly. "See you later, kid" Guile said to the young boy next to him. As guile walked outside, a helicopter landed next to him and out fell a large laundry bag, double dare music began to play in the backround. Guile reached into the paundry bag and there was slime and old cloths that weren't Guile's. He tiredlessly reached around and finally pulled out a key. Then, guile stood up and started running to a place where they had things to put keys in and then he found a hardware store and a bank that had safe deposit boxes in it and he tried all of them until one finally opened and inside was a envelope with "SF" written on it so Guile grabbed it and opened it, and inside was a ltter that said "SF" and then also two PM behind the store so Guile ran out of the airport and began to head for the store and when he got there it was 2 fifteen so he was a little late but it didnt matter because there was a large van with "SF" written on it so Guile knew itwas for the Street Fighters, so he walked over to the van and opened the door and the car was running but no one was inside, so he began driving and the navagashin sistum told him to drive north for five hundred miles, so Guile did that adn when he got to the place where it told him to go there was a jet plane with SF written on it and the double dare music started getting faster, so Guile hoopedintp the jet fighte plane and began to fly, and then a voice came over the radio "Head DUe south and you will see your destination" so Guile turned and starteed heading down, or south, and he was on his way to wher he had to be which was to be the grand canyon, a large hole in the earth by America, and also near Guile's childhood town, North America, "I havent been here since before I joinde the army" said the young william, and then he becamse saddneed bc of his lover Nash, who was murdered by Bisonsixty days earlier, which is two months, and is exactly the amount of time since Guile started training for street fightere, who was the organization that was calling on guile and that was where his destiation was to be, due south and he came upon a large statue of Paul Banyun, afamous hitch-hiker, who also had a large blue goat called "ox," but this time a large SF was on Banyan's helmat and so Guile knew he had to fire gun cannons at the American Icon, and he did, which exploded the large statue into smaller pieces, which resembled the SF logo, and thy all flew around like little insects and guile was confised, until one attached itself to the jet fighter and began to make beeping noises, faster when he was closer and slower when he was furhter, so Guile knew he would have to keep driving the plane until the beeps where really fast, which happened about twenty minutes later directly over the great lakes and by that statue with the guys on it who were leaders of American or something, and Abraham Lincoln, the guy who freed Balrog, Jax and DeeJay who isn't part of the story until Super Street Fightere II: terbo adition, a game starrung the very same man, william Guile, who is currently landing his plane atop a mountain range next to a lake with SF carved into the side of it, and as he does this, flames pour out of the lake in the shape of SF, beckoning him to swim underwater, so he does, and under the water he sees a treasure chest with SF on it so he begins to unlock it with his keen sense of unlocking, like Jill, another character from capcom games and also a S.T.. commander, who, unlike Guile, is not a male, which is the subject of this story, a man named Guile, who is currently unlocking a treasure chest and then he does and inside is a gold plated SF logo with a cog underneath it, so GUIle looked around and then he saw a machanical device next to a small underwater grotto so he went over to it and attacehd the cog, which then began to turn and transform the side of the wall into a giant SF logo, so Guile knew he had to explode the wall with the dynamite the guy at the juice bar gave him, so he reached in his pocket and took it out, and lit it with a match, and threw the dynamite at the wall and the large SF logo exploded and then inside was a lage underground base, which Guile swam into adn as hegot out of the water, a limosine drove by and a robot fell out, but GUile ignored it and kept walking until he came across a large dartboard woth Bison's face on it and some darts, so Guile threw them into the bullseye part and the door opened, and inside was a tank and some robot enamies, whci Guile quickly defeated with flash booms and fierce kicks and sweep moves until a siren started going off saying "Calling all street fighteres", so Guile began to damage the walls around him until hecame into a nother hallway, where a man was standing.

He said"do you wish to become a leader" and Guile nodded at him. "Yes i do," and he shook his head yes. The man led Guile into a small room with a computer and two chairs. "Sit down, COMMANDER GUILE" and that was how he becamse the leader. "Now you know you're job as a protectoer of justuce and curage and to stop at nothing to end Bison's end of reign of reign of terror." Guile nodded. "And you know that you no longer are part of the army, and that you will be court martial now" guile nodded :and you know that now you can use your powers only to help the street fighters" guiole nodded"and you know that you only protect the honor of the weak and those who cnnot batle bison"guoilenodded""guoilenodded"andyouknow that you can now only respond to official SF calling cards"guil nodded. "and you know that Street Fighter is the protecter of justuce" guile nodded "and you know that you must honor justuce and the curage of americans everywhere" guile nodded"and you know that your job of protector of justuve and curage and to stop bisons terror" guile nodded "and you know that you will be court matrialed, and no more in the army" guile nodded"and youknow that you can make your powers for usefulness in the street fighteres"guile nodded "and you know that you protef the weak and the honor of less powerful fighters" guile nodded "and you know you can only respoind to ofiffical street fighter logos" guilenodded"and you know that you must defeat evil and promote justuce" guile nodded. "and you know that Bison i sthe amany and you have to kill him and protect justuce" guile nodded "and you know you are no longer part of the army" guile nodded "and you know you must stop at northing to end bisons reign of reing" guile nodded "and you know that you must use your abilites to honor the less fortunate and to defeadn justuce" guile nodded :and you know that your power will be a job in the streefighteres reign of terrt" guile nodded "and tou know that you are now court marshalled" guile nodde"and you know that you can only use power to help justuce" guile nodded. Guile undesrtood and now he was the leader of the criminal stoppers, Street Fighter.

The end. to be continued in Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, for SNES and GENESISS


End file.
